


A Perfect Day for Blueberry Pie

by justdk



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Jack and Bitty celebrate the outcome of the 2020 Election!
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	A Perfect Day for Blueberry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! It's been a minute since I've written anything for Check, Please! but as a Georgia resident I knew I had to write a little short something about Georgia going blue. Personally, I'm over the moon and it's still difficult to put into words what this means to me - maybe that's why I chose to write this from Jack's POV. ANYWAYS ENJOY!

“HONEY!!!”

Bittle’s scream gave Jack exactly two seconds to brace for impact before Bitty tackled him, pressing him into the couch cushions. The air was knocked out of him and it took a moment for him to regroup, a moment to wonder why Bitty was shaking and crying and laughing all at once.

“Bits? Babe, what’s going on?” Jack asked, running his hands over Bitty’s shoulders and back.

Bittle looked up, face streaked with tears, his smile so wide Jack could count all of his teeth if he wanted to. Bittle’s cheeks were flushed and he tried to wipe the tears away, smearing flour all over his face. There was flour all over Jack now, too. He didn’t mind.

“We won!” Bitty cried, then laughed again. More tears spilled from his red-rimmed eyes and he didn’t even try to wipe them away. “They just called the election. _We won_!”

“ _Oh_.” Jack felt quietly stunned, then elated, like after they had won the cup or after he’d kissed Bittle that first time. “Oh my God.”

“I KNOW!” Bitty flailed. It was something he did when he got excited. Jack laughed and hugged Bittle to him, pressing kisses all over his face. Bitty kissed him back and they lost themselves for a time, celebrating. It felt like a massive weight had been lifted, like tides of history were shifting again. Jack shivered.

“I have so much baking to do,” Bitty declared when he pulled back to catch his breath. “And jam to make.” He gave Jack a serious look that was slightly undermined by the flour still clinging to his face. “Babe, you better be ready to put on your apron.”

Jack grinned. “You can count on me. What are you making?”

“Blueberry pie and jam, of course!” Bitty sat up straighter, straddling Jack’s hips. “I said on my vlog if Georgia went blue I was gonna bake up a mess of blueberry pies.” Bitty looked thoughtful. “Actually, I could do a whole month of blueberry recipes.”

“What are you going to do with all those pies?” Jack asked. He poked at Bittle’s stomach. “The season’s been pushed back but don’t think for a second I can cheat _that_ much.”

“Bake sale!” Bitty sang out. “I’ll put it on social. All proceeds are going towards the election campaigns in Georgia for the runoff.” Bitty’s expression was determined, his focus centering on next steps. “We’ve got a lot of work to do.”

Jack took Bitty’s floury hands in his and kissed them. “Good thing we went berry picking this summer, eh?”

Bittle nodded. “I told you investing in that freezer chest would be worth it.”

“Mhmm.” Jack pushed up and Bitty leaned down to meet him, sharing a sweet kiss that quickly got serious. But before they got too far Bittle’s phone started blaring a Beyonce ringtone.

Bitty pulled his phone out of his the back pocket of his jeans and swiped to accept the video call. Shitty and Lardo were already cheering and yelling, and in the background Jack could hear car horns honking and other people shouting. It was louder than New Year’s Eve.

“WE WON WE WON WE WON!” They were singing. Bitty joined in and scrambled off the couch, bringing Jack with him. Jack stood by as Bittle jumped up and down, cheering with his friends and laughing.

It was the first joyful call of many.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
